


day at the beach

by memewhorre



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewhorre/pseuds/memewhorre
Summary: the team of the BAU go to the beach





	

**Author's Note:**

> by the way this is my first fan fiction that i have ever written and to add to that im typing with a cast of my hand...

Since the team had a day off tomorrow, Penelope had suggested to take a trip to the beach. Because no one could resist the bubbly woman, everyone had agreed to join. Taking two separate cars, due to not being able to fit everyone in the one vehicle. you rode with Penelope, Emily and JJ, as the boys of the BAU all rode together. After the three-hour car ride filled with singing along to the latest pop songs, we all arrived at Bethany Beach. 

 

Finding a spot far from the other groups of people occupying parts of the beach, you helped set up the little sitting area for everyone. Towels were rolled across the sand and beach chairs placed accompanied by umbrellas to provide shade for the cooler filled with food and some assortments of alcoholic beverages. Satisfied with the arrangement, you stripped out of your shorts and tank top to reveal a green bikini with black trim. Seeing Morgan already shirtless and running to the ocean, everyone had chuckled at his childish action. Once you applied sunblock to areas you were able to reach, you glanced at your peers looking for someone to get your back. Seeing almost everyone preoccupied in other activities, you spotted the shy doctor sitting on one of the beach towels. You always had a thing for the doctor but never acted upon the infatuation, maybe today was the day you would. Strolling over to Spencer with sun block in hand, you reached out with your other hand to drag him up from where he was seated.

 

"Hey, can you really quickly get my back for me, I burn easily," you asked him with confidence.  

Smirking at the doctor’s cheeks beginning to turn red, you hand him the sunblock and turned around. Hearing him sigh as he rubbed the lotion on your shoulders, you decided to tease him a little. Once he completed the task, you turned and looked at Spencer in eyes.

“Okay, your turn!” you exclaimed excitedly. Seeing panic run through his eyes, you quickly reassured him with a toothy smile. Slowly, Spencer turned around and removed his shirt. Silently shaking your head in approval as he rid of his shirt and his back muscles contracted with his movements, you begun on working the sun lotion on his skin. Taking your time with the simple task, once satisfied with your doings, you tickled the doctor’s sides, grinning as you heard his sharp intake of breath followed by laughter. Seeing Spencer turn quickly, you regretted your previous action as you saw the mischievous glint in his brown eyes. Squealing, you sprinted to the water thinking that you would be safe from getting tickled, but seeing Reid running into the water after you, you realized that you had been wrong.

          Seeing Morgan not far away, you dove into the water and swam to him. Hiding behind his tall figure, you peeked around his shoulder you saw Spencer slowly making his way to you.

          “Hey, pretty boy, why is girl genius hiding behind me?” Derek yelled over the waves crashing.

          “She tickled me, Morgan,” Reid said now that he was closer to the two of you.

          “Is that so?” Morgan said playfully, only to get a nod from Spencer. Quickly turning around Derek grabbed your waist and held you in front of him as Spencer caught up to you. Squirming in Derek’s arms, you called out that he was a traitor. Now Spencer was directly in front of you and Derek behind you, holding you still. Reid had now taken ahold of you and threw you into the water deeper than you had already gone out.

You being shorter than the both of them, this was a problem due to the fact that your feet couldn’t reach the ground as waves came crashing over your head. Quickly seeing you struggling to stay above the water, the boys swam out and assisted you to shore. Now drenched you sat down on one of the beach towels next to the girls. Rossi and Hotch sitting in the chairs next to you, tossed a beer your way, doing the same as Reid and Morgan joined.

          The sun was beginning to set and the group decided to build a campfire. Once the fire was going strongly, you had now finished your beer and tossed on the first shirt you. Looking down you noticed that it was Reid’s t-shirt, shrugging it on, it fell to your mid thighs. Spencer then whined that his clothing was now damp from your bathing suit, you looked over to him and innocently smiled. Now on your second beer, the sun was now set and everyone was gathered around the fire. Noticing that the doctor was next to you, with new found confidence you placed your head on his shoulder. Feeling him stiffen for a moment and then relaxed, you smiled to yourself, content with your actions. After a while, Spencer whispered in your ear if you had wanted to join him on a walk. Agreeing with him you announced to the rest of the group that you would be back soon. All you heard was the one and only Derek Morgan shout “GET IT, PRETTY BOY”.

          Shaking his head, Reid chuckled trying not to show that he was embarrassed by what Morgan yelled. You rolled your eyes and intertwined your hand with his. As you walked in a comfortable silence, you stopped, content with the distance between you two and the rest of the group. Looking up at Spencer you noticed his questioning look as you sat on the sand. Motioning for him to join you, he sat a respectful amount of distance from you. Not happy at the fact that you were too far away for your liking, you moved closer to Spencer.

          Giggling, you turned to face Spencer, looking him in his eyes. Muttering a quick “fuck it” to yourself, you leaned in and closed the distance between the two of you. Surprised by your actions, Spencer stilled but then quickly responded with the kiss. Pulling away, you looked at Reid to see if there was any look of disapproval. Seeing none, you smiled. Not expecting his next actions, your breath hitched as Spencer moved you so that you were straddling his lap and smirked as his lips pressed against yours.

          He deepened the kiss by grabbing your hips and moving you closer to him if possible, you moaned. Leaning back for air, Spencer quickly attached his lips to your neck finding your sweet spot. Biting and sucking and kissing his way back up to your lips, he placed a sweet chaste kiss to your lips.

          “We should come to the beach more often,” you said leaning back to kiss him again.


End file.
